rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranna Juliet
This character is the property of KuraiJack Appearance Her appearance can be summarized in one word: Flashy. She wears black punk rock styled clothes adorned with white graffiti styled flowers covered by a dark purple cloak once worn by her childhood hero and has fingerless gloves with silver spikes on the knuckles. She has very sharp black nails. She covers one of her eyes with bandages to cover a gallery of scars she received in her childhood. Ranna also has two small honey badger ears on her head. She carries around a metal backpack with her main weapon inside. Personality She sometimes acts in frightening manner to threaten or disturb those around her in order to scare for her own amusement and keeps a book of threats which is full of peoples secrets as a way to blackmail people into placing her into a position of power. She also acts in a sadistic and cruel to people, often finding their pain as a source of amusement. Due to her mistreatment as a child and Mask encouraging her to always seek revenge and telling her that people always try to betray her if they don't fear her. This trait is usually kept under control by Pan who helped her out when she was kicked out of her hometown. He has a calming effect on her and when he's around for a bit she acts like a normal everyday girl. When in battle she remains surprisingly calm and listens to her teammates offering them help at any time during the battle. She says she only does this to win the fight. Ranna had a childhood hero who she still to this day greatly admires. She treats Gretel like a sister as long as Gretel doesn't question her methods. Olivine is a good friend and Ranna doesn't bother to blackmail or threaten him. Kurai Is one of the only other people besides Everest who she treats well due to him being the son of her hero. She is also a vegetarian due to her secret love of small animals. Weapons and abilities Her main weapons are four long thin robotic spider legs that are attached to her metal backpack called Night fang. These legs have in built guns and whips in the joints and are quite flexible. They are made out of a special reinforced ore. She has a high level of endurance due to her training with Mask and can take more hits that most of her fellow students at Beacon. Her balance and flexibility is beyond that of pro athletes and are used in her Grimm chance martial arts style, Night runner style. Night runner style relies mainly on movement and balance. The hands are the most readily available for attack and defence of the upper body, and protect the stylist by employing many short and quick movements designed for keeping the target off balance and minimum opportunities for counteracting, but no strong attacks. The legs are moved quickly into range through footwork to protect and defend the body, and kicks are kept low, short and quick so as to never leave the Night runner combatant off-balance and vulnerable. When she was studying at Everests old cop school, she learned how to be a skilled computer hacker and learned from one of the extra classes how to do taxidermy on Grimms. Due to her being a fauna, she possesses excellent nightvision. Background Ranna was born in a small town outside of Mistrals borders. She was the dauther of a blind woodsman. While growing up, Ranna was constantly bullied by her older sister. To escape the bulling, she would often spend her time outdoors. She regularly visited the arena to she her favorite huntress, Mulan Jade, in action. At one point, Ranna met her hero in person before she left and Mulan gave her the scarf she wore that day. A few days later, Rannas sister grew jealous of the scarf Ranna had and pushed her little sister down a hill. Ranna landed on a few sharp rocks that scared her face and her eye. She now wears the bandages to hid her scares. She became quite shy and paranoid around others after this. After a year, Rannas village became under the control of a small terrorist group. Her family tried to flee from the village, but they were found out as they made their escape and had to split up In order to save her own skin Rannas sister used her as bait for the terrorists to get their attention. Ranna was then captured by them. One of them who the others nicknamed Mask, took a liking to Ranna and helped her train to become stronger by teaching her a martial arts style called Grimm chance, specificly the Night runner style. She saw how the others wouldn't mess with him due to them being afraid of him. She then thought that people fearing her would be the only way that she could make sure that no one would ever hurt her again. Hunters were alerted by Rannas family who told them about the group and a squadron was sent to stop the terrorists. The squadron was led by Capt. Everest. He was part of a skilled swordsman unit in his combat school for training junior officers. Ranna saw this as her chance to escape and fired at a few of the terrorists. The squadron saw this and tried to aid her in the battle. After a while, they won the battle but some of the terrorists including Mask escaped. Ranna was put on trial to see if her story was true. Afterwards she was reunited with her family, but they noticed that her time with the terrorists changed her. All she wanted was to become a powerful huntress. They allowed her to go to a combat school. It was the same school Everest was in. After a few days the two became good friends and decided to go to Beacon to become professional hunters. When they arrived at Beacon, Ranna planned to meet up with Everest in the Emerald forest during the initiation test. Pan agreed to her plan and the two then became members of team OGRE and became good friends with team MAID. Ranna has a bad habit of scaring her fellow students for fun. Notes *She is loosly based on Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. *Her theme song is Linken park - Castle of glass. *Her battle theme is Royal blood - Out of black. *'Rannas physical skills are based on the honey badgers physical skills and abilities.' Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team O.G.R.E Category:Accepted Character